


The Sea, The Moon, and the Sun

by Melanthios



Category: Original Mythology - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Creation Myth, Everygod Is Gay, F/F, M/M, anthropomorfic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanthios/pseuds/Melanthios
Summary: A creation myth, to be read aloud.





	The Sea, The Moon, and the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> It is okay to leave me reviews, it's not rude or creepy to tell me you enjoyed the story. I especially like long reviews, but _any_ review is better than silence. I'm putting this note here because apparently it's now a common idea that leaving a review, especially a long one, is somehow creepy. I'm here to tell you that, for an old-timer like me, _a review is always more preferable to 'likes'._ There's a human connection to even the simplest 'I liked this!'.
> 
> * * *
> 
> podfic welcome! I may also do one myself, someday.
> 
> This fic is a love story to creation myths, the California desert where I grew up, the sea, volcanoes, bats, moths, night-blooming flowers, and my dearest and oldest friend, Summer.

There was the Sea, and there was the Moon.

The Sea loved the Moon very much,

but the Moon did not know.

The Sea made all things within herself worship the Moon,

but the Moon did not know.

The Sea grew angry with the Moon,

but the Moon

did not know.

The Sea bled, and wept, and thus was made Destruction, of liquid fire and of salt;

and still the Moon

did

not

know

And then grew the first Tree, on the dried tears and the blood of the Sea, and the first Beast crawled onto the dried tears and the blood, which was the first land. And the Beast threw back its head and sang to the Moon.

And the Moon began to know.

Thus was made the first Love.

.

The Moon liked to look at the Tree, and the Tree’s children, and the Beasts, and the Beasts’ children. And the Beasts sang to her; but the Trees did not dance for her.

The Tree did not love the Moon. The Tree loved the Sun.

The Sun was the biggest star, and all other stars came from him. He shone hot and brighter than the Moon, and the Tree danced for him, reaching up all their leaves, all their faces, all their many eyes, toward the Sun, for want of being near him.

When the Moon found out, thus was born the first Fear, and from Fear’s terrible womb, Jealousy, Envy, and Hate.

The Moon Hated, and made the night dark and cold. Many Beasts died before their time, many more were not born.

The Sea, seeing the chaos wrought, seeing no Moon in the night, became sad again, and then angry, and she wept, and she bled, and thus there was more land, and more Trees.

But the Beasts needed the Moon to know When, for the Sun only told them small Whens, not bigger Whens. The Sun could not tell them When to have Children, only When to Sleep, When to Eat.

Death grew busy then, and walked the world for the first time, and Gathered a great crop of Lives.

.

The Sun was Concerned.

‘Why,’ said he to Death one day, ‘do you walk so often, and Gather so much? You did not before.’

‘The Moon has Stopped,’ said Death.

‘The Moon?’ said the Sun, thinking. ‘The not-star?’

‘The same,’ said Death. ‘She is Afraid of you, of the Tree’s great Love for you, and of your great and brighter light. She feels unwanted.’

‘But the Sea wants her!’ said the Sun. ‘The Sea does not even _look_ at me the same, as she looks at the Moon.’

‘The Moon Loves many,’ said Death. ‘She was very lonely for a great time, and has no children. Now that she knows Love, she wants a great deal of it.’

‘Even from the Tree.’

‘Even,’ said Death.

The Sun gave a message to his children, the Stars, to ask the Moon why could they not speak on this, for he had no ill will to her, and there was a great Love in the world, plenty for all.

And the Moon came, and the Sun was amazed.

And the Moon was amazed.

But the Moon had brought Fear with her, for Fear had comforted her, had whispered convincing lies to her, and she was filled with the Hatred Fear had fed her. She struck the Sun, and he struck back for defence.

And for a time there was no night at all,

until the Tree cried,

and the Beasts cried,

and the Sea came up out of herself, all fury.

‘Stop this!’ said the Sea, in her terrible, beautiful voice. ‘You destroy my children! You destroy the world!’

And she saw the Fear clawing into the Moon, like a barnacle, and tore at it.

‘I love you!’ she said to the Moon, ‘I love you, Moon! Why do you fear the Sun, he is Kind and Good, just like you. We speak of you often, Moon.’

‘The Tree does not Love me,’ cried the Moon, in despair. ‘If the Tree does not love me, how can I know that anything does?’

‘Moon, Moon,’ crooned the Sea, ‘The Tree loves you in their own way.’

‘Why,’ sobbed the Moon, ‘does the Tree not sing, then?’

‘Trees cannot sing,’ said the Sun.

‘But the Moon cannot see them dancing,’ said the Sea to the Sun. ‘They are asleep when she comes.’

‘Ah,’ said the Sun, and tapped his nose, and twinkled his eye mysteriously, and kissed the Moon, and they hugged to show they were not longer angry,

and the Sun went away to sleep in a field,

and the Moon went home to the Sea.

After some time, there was a new Tree that grew in the places where the Sun lived, the desert. There were no Trees here, but now there came to be, and when the Moon came up one night, she saw the Trees dance for her,

and open their eyes,

and reach for _her_.

And she was so happy she shone

and shone,

and watched them dance,

and watched the small flitting Beasts that came to dance with them,

and understood that they

loved

her

too.


End file.
